Field
This disclosure relates to wireless networks and to systems and methods for addressing devices on the networks.
Description of Related Art
Networks with a plurality of independent nodes are useful when the nodes can communicate with one another and with nodes and resources outside the network. The present disclosure addresses ways to encapsulate packets as they move from a sender to a receiver, and also addresses ways for speeding up messages between nodes by orderly processing of messages. The present disclosure also includes techniques for mapping nodes in a home area network to IP addresses in a local area network.